Apples to Apples
by momentsinthewoods
Summary: The Charming's have a family game night


"Really Regina" Mary Margaret snidely eyed the mayor. "For Goody-Goody you played snow?" It was bad enough that David had decided that this weeks 'family bonding time' would be spent playing Apples to Apples with the rest of the family, but Regina was getting really tired of all of the nasty looks from her former step-daughter. David hadn't even thought about it until he had brought out the box and Mary Margaret and Regina had both shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

Regina had been trying her hardest to play nice with her son's grandparents. And Emma was doing a good job of playing the middleman. It had been three months since Emma had gotten up the courage to ask the mayor out but they were trying to keep their relationship on the down low. No need to have everyone in the small town knowing about all of their business. Emma's parents knew, and of course Henry, but it had taken some time for Mary Margaret to be remotely ok with the idea. Of course that hadn't stopped Emma from moving into the mansion over a month ago. All of her stuff was packed away in the guest room for appearance sake but she had never slept in that bed. Regina's was much more comfortable.

"Um, actually, that was me." Emma said sheepishly. She thought it would have been a funny answer considering that Mary Margaret was the one that had gotten the Goody-Goody card, "Sorry, I guess I should have played that on a different card.

Henry and David sat giggling silently to each other. Snow just rolled her eyes and smiled at her daughter. "I guess it is kinda funny." Snow laid out the other three options. "OK, Um, The Vatican, Penguins and Darth Vader? Is that really what you guys decided to go with? I guess I have to choose The Vatican? Yes The Vatican"

"Yes!" David threw his fist up in the air. "So, Emma, ready to get beat by your old man?"

"Bring it on, Pops." Emma smirked and put her fists up. "I will win!" It had come down to Emma and David both at 9 cards each while MM, Regina and Henry had 6, 7, and 4 respectively. Henry had been yawning since he won his last card and Emma was suspecting he had given up and was just watching the four adults bicker over the rules. He had settled down between Regina And Emma on the couch and was currently trying to pretend like he wasn't half asleep laying his head in REgina's lap.

"Ok, its Regina's turn to judge, we'll see who the victor is." David pulled a new card off the pile and handed it to Regina, trying not to disturb Henry. "What did you get?"

"Manly" Regina chuckled as she laid down the green card. "Choose wisely."

Henry threw down a red card without even opening his eyes while Mary Margaret flipped through her cards rapidly, nodding as she placed hers on top of Henry's. Emma grinned as she slowly laid her card down, winking at Regina before her parents could see the exchange. David was still debating between two cards, looking back and forth between the two in either hand.

"Give it up dad. I already won." Emma stated smugly. "You can not beat my card."

"We'll see." David slipped his card into the pile before leaning back and placing his hands behind his head. Regina picked up the pile and mixed them up, making sure to show the room that she did not know which card was which.

"OK, Manly. Lets see. Backstreet Boys?" Regina looked quizzically around the room. "Construction Workers, hard hats, hard bodies." Regina's cheeks flushed slightly. "Oh I like that one. Cher. I think I know who's that is." Regina ruffled Henry's hair while placing his card on the table. "And finally Superman. Well, this will be tough."

Regina eyed Emma and nearly dropped her jaw at the look the blonde was giving her. Emma's mind was definitely not on the game anymore. And since Regina figured out which card was hers she gave the blonde a sly smile.

"I believe that Superman is the Manliest of these choices." Regina smirked as David dropped his cards and threw both of his hands in the air. "YES!" he nearly jumped as he stood, turning around and holding the green card aloft in victory. "Emma, you put forth a god effort, but sadly, I am just better at this than you are."

It took Emma a few extra second to process what had just happened, she was too focused on Regina's lips to realize what she had said.

"What? Really?" She questioned Regina softly.

"I had to let your father win something. He may have beaten you at the game but I know you're going to get the grand prize tonight." Regina cocked her head to the side and smiled at Emma. "Now we should probably clean up and get Henry to bed. Would it be all right if he stayed here tonight? He's getting a little big to carry around the house." Regina smiled politely at Mary Margaret.

"Of course its okay if he stays here. We can take him out for breakfast before I have to leave tomorrow." Mary Margaret helped Regina rouse a sleepy eyed Henry and started leading him upstairs.

"Why doesn't he just stay here all weekend? Mary Margaret is going off for some teacher's retreat and I'll be here all by myself. It'll do me some good to take him out, maybe ride a little and spend some time with my grandson." David began picking up the cards and organizing them in the wooden box. "I know it's a busy weekend with the harvest festival so I'll let you two get some rest while you can."

"That would be lovely David. I know Henry's been getting a little rusty with his riding skills and he will probably be begging you to take him out for another archery lesson." Regina began picking up the empty glasses and plates around the room.

"Thanks dad." Emma smiled at her father before helping Regina bring the plates to the sink. "Just don't forget to bring Henry to the festival early, since he has to help us set up. I told him he could only stay up and celebrate if he helped decorate and helped us clean up." Regina eyed Emma, her questioning gaze unsettling the blonde.

"What?" Emma spat out as she leaned over the sink to grab the soap.

"Nothing." Regina replied. "It still shocks me a little when you go into mom mode. I never thought you would have a disapproving mom voice but you've developed one very quickly."

"Ok, um, thanks I guess?" Emma looked up from the soapy dishes to judge the brunettes expression.

"It was meant as a complement, Miss Swan. Take it as such. I like it when you get like that. Its endearing." Regina placed a chaste kiss on Emma's lips after looking at David and seeing his back turned.

"I believe I'm going to need to escort you home tonight Mayor Mills. Wouldn't want you to get lost." Emma smiled as she washed the soap off of her hands and quickly pecked the brunettes cheek. "I'll go tell my dad we're leaving."

Regina walked up the stairs to tell Henry goodnight before he passed out entirely. She was so happy to have him back in her life everyday and she was cherishing every moment with her son. "I was just going to tell Henry goodnight. I'll only be a second." Regina met Mary Margaret in the hallway and felt the need to explain her presence.

"Regina, take all the time you need. Look, I know we have our differences, and I don't ever know if I'll be able to forget what you did to me. Ever. But I can see that you love my grandson. And I can tell you care for my daughter. So I guess I'm going to have to get used to you being a part of my life." Mary Margaret spoke so fast Regina almost didn't understand her words.

"I do care for your daughter. And I love my son. And you are… Thank you Mary Margaret. I appreciate that."

Regina turned to open the door to Henry's room, waiting for Mary Margaret to take her leave before slipping into tell him goodnight. Henry was splayed out on the small bed, one foot hanging off the edge. She smiled down at her son and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. His eyes fluttered open as her lips touched him and he reached up and threw his arms around her neck sleepily. "Night mom. Love you." The words slipped lazily out of his mouth as he squeezed her and settled back onto the bed.  
"Good night Henry, I'll see you Sunday." Regina took the sheet crumpled at the foot of the bed and placed it on Henry, his eyes already closed. She slipped out of the room and made her way down stairs.

"You just got lucky that you got Superman. I totally would have beat you if you played any other card." Regina heard the smile in her girlfriends voice before she saw it lighting up the blondes face. "And I should have gotten two points for playing Helen Keller on the senseless card. I mean come on, that was brilliant." Emma was standing by the front door, coat already on face to face with her father, who was laughing.

"Ok, I do have to give you the Helen Keller card, but that is a complete trump card. If you get that in your hand whatever you play it on you win." David opened the door for his daughter and picked up Regina's coat, offering to help her slip it on.

"Next time, I am so going to beat you. I'll even let you pick the game." Emma gave her dad a hug before offering her arm for Regina. "Bye MM. I'll see you when you get back." She yelled back into the house before escorting her girlfriend to the car.

'Thanks for putting up with a crazy night with my parents. I know it's not very fun for you." Emma, leaned over and placed a lazy kiss on Regina's lips. "But it means a lot to Henry and stuff, so thanks."

"And I know it means a lot to you too." Regina pulled away and buckled her seatbelt. "And now you get to take me home and show me just how much it means to you all weekend long."

"Of course, Madame Mayor, whatever you say." Emma flipped on the lights and pulled away from the curb. "Remind me to get my father and extra special birthday gift this year."

Regina laughed as her hand met Emma's over the center console and Emma pointed the car toward home.


End file.
